Friends Beyond Time
by Shadow Kick
Summary: This is a sequel to The Grand Championship. After a day at the beach, a stranger warps out of nowhere and steals Rainbow's favorite cards. She then travels back in time. Once there, she encounters the Sunset from the past and the Twilight from Equestria. They soon discover its the human Starlight Glimmer! Can our three girls beat her? Or will duel monsters be erased forever?
1. The Beach

It had been three days since the girls returned from Camp Everfree, and now it was the first day of summer break. The girls wanted to finally get away from all the monsters and magic, so they decided to kick back at the beach. The day before, there had been a sale on swimsuits at the mall, so the girls all decided to get new bikinis. Rarity chose an ice blue string bikini, Rainbow picked out a regular blue bikini with yellow lightning bolts, and Pinkie chose a light cerulean tankini. Fluttershy also bought a tankini, but in pale rose, Applejack chose a bright apple red bikini and Sci-Twi purchased a purple one. Sunset picked out a one piece swimsuit that had a revealing stomach spot.

"Um… I think this swimsuit reveals a little too much," said Fluttershy.

"Then why'd you buy it?" asked Sunset.

Fluttershy's cheeks instantly burned red.

"I think they're sexy," said Pinkie.

"Absolutely," said Rarity. "And the boys will love them. Right, Sunset?"

"I guess," answered Sunset. _"I hope Flash likes this suit."_

"You girls look great," said Spike. "For humans."

"Man, AJ," said Rainbow. "Your boobs might be bigger than mine!"

Applejack's face was deep red. "I guess it's from… all the work on the farm?"

"Rarity's are pretty big too," said Pinkie.

"Oh! Well… thank you," said Rarity. "But Sunset's are just as big."

"What?!" asked Sunset. "I… don't think they're that big."

"Oh don't be shy, darling," said Rarity. "Show them off to the world! _And_ the boys."

"What are you going to do about your glasses, Twilight?" asked Pinkie.

"Don't worry," answered Twilight. "I've got contacts."

"Hey, has Timber Spruce called you back?" asked Sunset.

"Yep," said Twilight. "When he as some free time, we're gonna go dinner and a movie."

"Alright, Twilight!" said Rainbow.

Twilight's cheeks burned red.

* * *

The next day, as the girls walked along the beach, all the boys simply couldn't take their eyes off the girls.

" _Whoa, look at her,"_ whispered one boy.

" _Damn she's hot,"_ said another.

" _Look at those boobs bounce,"_ whispered another. _"And those asses, man."_

"I don't think I like this kind of attention," said Fluttershy.

"They're astonished by your beauty," said Rarity. "Don't be shy, darling, and remember to swing your hips as you walk."

After Fluttershy tried it, some of the guys started whistling.

Spike growled at some of them.

The girls then chose a spot and set all their bags down.

"Just in case anyone forgot their sun block, I brought extra," said Rarity.

"Thanks," said Applejack.

"But of course," said Rarity. "You don't want to turn into a honey crisp apple."

AJ rolled her eyes. "Very funny, Rarity."

The girls took their time _slowly_ rubbing the sun block all over their backs, their necks, breasts, stomachs, legs, thighs and butts.

"Hey, AJ," asked Rainbow. "Wanna rent some jet skis?"

"Sure!" said Applejack. "Let's go!"

Flash Sentry then showed up with a surf board. "Hi, girls! What's… up? Wow, you all look great."

"Thank you," said Rarity. She then stepped aside to reveal Sunset.

"Woah, Sunset," said Flash. "You look beautiful, as always."

"Thank you very much," said Sunset.

"Um…" said Flash. "Hey! You wanna catch some waves?"

"I… don't know how to surf," admitted Sunset.

"That's okay," said Flash. "I also brought some boogie boards. Wait here, I'll go get 'em."

"Alright, Sunset," said Rarity.

Sunset looked away in embarrassment.

"Have fun," said Sci-Twi.

Spike barked in encouragement.

"Wanna go snorkeling, Fluttershy?" asked Pinkie.

"Sure," said Fluttershy. "I can't wait to see all those cute little fishies." The two jumped right in and swam to the reef.

Rarity and Sci-Twi stayed behind and decided to take a nap under their umbrellas.

"Ah! This feels so nice," said Rarity.

"I know," said Sci-Twi.

"Finally, no monsters, and no magic to worry about," said Rarity. "I just hope we don't jinx anything."

"Heaven forbid that," said Sci-Twi.

Meanwhile, out in the ocean, Rainbow and Applejack were ripping through the water.

"Awesome!" yelled Rainbow.

"Yee-ha!" yelled AJ.

The waves began to rise.

"Oh yeah!" said Rainbow. "Let's go for it!"

"Okay," said Applejack as the two rode toward the big waves.

AJ and Rainbow started jumping all over the water, but once the waves got bigger, Rainbow began flipping over them.

"You gotta try this!" called Rainbow.

"Bring it on!" said AJ.

Nearby, Sunset and Flash were riding a semi-large wave all the way to shore.

"Awesome!" said Flash.

"Wow!" said Sunset. "I've never had so much fun so quickly."

"Let's go again!" suggested Flash.

"Race ya!" said Sunset, running off.

"Hey! Wait up!" called Flash.

Back at the reef, Fluttershy and Pinkie were swimming and watching crabs, lobsters, garibaldi, grunions, and croakers.

"Fluttershy! Look!" said Pinkie underwater. "Dolphins!" Some Dolphins were swimming and playing in the surf.

Fluttershy gasped. "Oh my goodness!"

The dolphins then swam over to the girls and started playing with them.

"I love dolphins!" said Pinkie.

"Me too," said Fluttershy.

Fluttershy and Pinkie spend the next hour jumping, playing, and swimming with the dolphins.

A while later, all the girls came back to their bags on the shore.

Rainbow then pulled out a ball from her bag. "Anyone up for some volleyball?"

"Totally!" said Sunset.

"Oh, it is so on!" said Rarity.

"Oh… I don't know," said Fluttershy.

"Come on, Fluttershy!" said Pinkie. "I'll be tons of fun!"

"Oh, okay," said Fluttershy.

"Yee-ha!" said Applejack.

"I'll keep score," said Sci-Twi.

"Me too," added Rarity.

The girls split into teams of three. It was Rainbow, Sunset, and Flash vs Applejack, Pinkie and Fluttershy. Rarity and Twilight sat on some fold-out chairs next to the net.

"Get ready!" alerted Rarity. "And… go!"

Sci-Twi blew a whistle and the game began. Flash then pulled out a radio from his bag and put on the song "Playing with the Boys."

At first, Fluttershy was a little nervous. But after a while, she grew to love the game. "Wow… this _is_ fun!"

"Told ya!" said Pinkie. She, Fluttershy and AJ then really started racking up some points.

" _Okay_ …" said Sunset.

"You wanna play hardball? You got it!" exclaimed Rainbow as she hit the ball with all her might.

"It's just a game," reminded Flash.

Rainbow punched the ball over and Pinkie bounced it back. Sunset whacked it near the net, but Fluttershy set it up for Pinkie.

"I've got it!" said Pinkie as she hit the ball.

"I got it!" said Sunset as she set it up. Rainbow then bounced it with her head.

Fluttershy set the ball for Applejack, but she wasn't ready and the ball bounced off her breasts. Pinkie then hit it back.

"It's mine!" said Sunset as she hit the ball back over. But Pinkie set the ball with her butt. Fluttershy then hit it back over.

The two teams went back and forth, bouncing and punching the ball until the game was over. Sci-Twi then blew her whistle. "It's a tie!"

"Good game," said Rainbow out of breath.

"You too," said AJ.

"I'm exhausted," said Flash.

"I had so much fun!" said Pinkie.

"Same here," said Twilight.

"Darn tootin'," said AJ.

"My favorite part was playing with the dolphins," said Fluttershy.

"Did you see me catch those waves earlier?!" asked Rainbow. "It was so awesome!"

"It sure was," said AJ.

"I'm hungry," said Pinkie.

"Me too," said Flash.

Spike barked in agreement.

* * *

That night, Rainbow had a nightmare about a giant monster chasing her and her friends along with Spike.

"Halt!" called a voice. The beast suddenly stopped as a cloaked figure stepped out of the darkness on top of a building.

"That sounds like a girl," said Rarity.

Spike growled at the figure.

"You all have stained this world with this accursed game of yours!" said the stranger. "But now that I have everything I need, I can send you all to the actual graveyard!"

"Actual?" asked Fluttershy.

"Who are you?!" asked Rainbow.

"You'll never know," the girl. "Destroy them, my beast!"

"Run!" called Pinkie.

The monster all fired blasts of energy at all the girls.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Rainbow as she woke up. "What a nightmare." After calming down herself down, she went back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the girls all met up at Super Cube Corner and Rainbow told them all about her nightmare.

"Try to relax, darling," said Rarity.

"It was just a dumb old dream," said Pinkie.

"It's not like it was a vision of the future," said Sunset.

"Actually," said Sci-Twi. "There have been a couple of events that have happened like that, their called Precognit-"

Applejack covered Sci-Twi's mouth.

"Don't worry, Rainbow," said Fluttershy. "As long as we stick together, we can handle anything. Just… not anything too hard."

"Plus we have our news powers," reminded Sunset. "And just like Fluttershy said, as long as we stick together, nothing can beat us."

"Thanks a lot, girls," said Rainbow. The seven girls all hugged each other.

"Now whatta ya say we hit the track?" asked Applejack.

"Why?" asked Sci-Twi.

"Cuz I challenge Rainbow to a turbo duel!" said AJ. "I got this new deck I wanna test out."

"Alright!" said Rainbow.

"Mind if I borrow your bike, Sunset?" asked Applejack.

"Sure ya can," said Sunset. "Just please be careful."

"I promise," said Applejack.

"What kind of deck is it?" asked Twilight.

"I filled with farm animals, some archery cards, and cowboys," answered Applejack. "Plus a couple of apple cards. I call it, my custom country deck."

"Cool," said Pinkie. She then took out some watermelon flavored gum. "Gum anyone?"

Once the girls arrived the practice turbo track, Rainbow and Applejack shuffled their decks and got to the starting line.

Sci-Twi stood on the side of the track. "Ready, set, duel!"

Rainbow and AJ took off. "Let's ride!" said the two.

 **Rainbow LP: 4000**

 **Applejack LP: 4000**

But just as the girls took off, a purple and gray duel runner rode onto the track and chased after the two girls.

"Who was that?" asked Sunset.

"I don't know," answered Sci-Twi.

"A rival maybe?" asked Rarity.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Fluttershy.

Pinkie simply blew a bubble with her gum.

(On the track)

"Check it out!" said Rainbow.

"Looks like we have a tailgater," said Applejack.

"Cool ride," said Rainbow.

The mystery runner's head lights flashed.

"Looks like this stranger wants to duel," said AJ.

"Well, alright," said Rainbow. "Do you mind waiting, AJ?"

"Not at all," answered Applejack. "We'll do ours as soon as you're done."

"Cool," said Rainbow. She hit her duel mode system. "Let's ride!"

The mystery duelist didn't say a word.

 **Rainbow LP: 4000**

 **Stranger: LP 4000**

Rainbow and the stranger went back and forth for a few turns.

 **Rainbow LP: 1200**

 **Stranger: LP 3400**

"Boy, this guy…or gal is good," said Applejack. "Be careful, Rainbow."

Rainbow drew her Rainbow Dragon card. "It's time, old pal. Since you sent all of my Crystal Beasts to the graveyard, I can special summon this monster! The Rainbow Dragon! But I'm feeling pumped today, so I think I'll summon two of these bad boys!"

"It's about time," said the mystery duelist. She then held up two blank cards and launched a beam at Rainbow's dragons. Blank cards surrounded the duel monsters, they then dematerialized and were absorbed into the blank cards.

"What in the heck is going on here?!" asked Applejack.

"How the hell did you do that?!" asked Rainbow.

The unknown duelist laughed. "Be prepared, kid. Now that I have the Rainbow Dragons, I can alter this corrupted world!"

"Who are you?" asked Rainbow. "And what do you mean _alter_?"

The mystery duelist laughed again, then sped away.

"Hey!" called Rainbow. "Get back here! Give me back my cards!"

The purple duel runner suddenly disappeared into some kind of vortex and was gone.

Rainbow and Applejack stopped their runners.

"What the hay was that about?" asked AJ.

"I don't know," said Rainbow. She then looked at her cards, the images of the Rainbow Dragons were gone.


	2. Worlds Collide

Later that afternoon, the girls all grabbed the necklaces they received at Camp Everfree and met at Pinkie's house. Rainbow rode over on her duel runner.

"I can't believe it!" said Rainbow. "Whoever that was just… stole my dragons!"

"But you still have the cards," said Fluttershy.

"Look at the pictures!" said Rainbow. The card's pictures were blank.

Fluttershy gasped. "But why would someone steal your dragons?"

"And how did she just… vanish?!" asked Applejack.

"I don't have a clue," answered Rainbow.

"Hey guys!" called Sci-Twi. "Come here!"

Rainbow, AJ, and Fluttershy rushed over to Pinkie's laptop. She, Sunset, Rarity and Sci-Twi were already there.

"What's wrong?" asked AJ.

"I was trying to see if anyone had ever seen that mysterious duel runner we saw today," said Sci-Twi. "And then this article popped up about an old event that happened in Europe."

"What's it about?" asked Fluttershy.

"Is it about the thief?" asked Rainbow.

"Not exactly," said Sunset.

Rainbow gasped when she saw the picture in the article. "Rainbow Dragon?!"

"But that card didn't exist back then!" said Rarity.

"I know," said Sunset.

"It says three dragons appeared out of nowhere and destroyed nearly all of Europe," said Pinkie.

"I don't remember ever hearing about this," said Fluttershy.

"Me neither," added Sunset. "And this is a major historical event."

"That's just it," said Sci-Twi. "This is new history. Somehow the past was changed."

Rainbow then noticed something else in the picture. "Hey! Zoom into the center of the picture."

"Okay," said Sci-Twi. After zooming into three times, Rainbow saw the very same _mystery_ duelist standing on a building behind the dragons.

"Hey, that's her!" cried Rainbow. "The one who took my dragons!"

"Hey!" said Rarity. "What's going on outside?"

"Looks like it's raining ashes," said Sunset.

The girls ran outside, the sky was dark and the city was beginning to crumble and collapse.

"What in the world is going on here?!" asked Sunset.

"I don't know!" answered Rainbow.

Buildings started falling apart on their own.

"Why is this happening?" asked Fluttershy.

"Wait!" said Sci-Twi. "Whenever something happens in the past, it affects the future as well."

"Is that bad?" asked Pinkie.

"If our future is changing," said Rainbow. "Then what that girl said is true! She's altering it!"

"More like destroying it!" said Rarity.

People in the city began fleeing in terror.

All of a sudden, the girl's necklaces began to glow.

"What's up with our necklaces?" asked Rarity. The gems of the necklaces each shot a beam of color at Rainbow's duel runner. The runner started glowing with rainbow power.

"Cool," said Pinkie.

At that moment, Rainbow experienced an epiphany.

"Rainbow?" asked Sunset. "You okay?"

Rainbow then rushed over to her runner and got on.

"Where are you going?" asked Rarity.

"I'm not sure!" answered Rainbow. "But I feel as if my necklace is trying to show me a way to stop all this!"

"And… what is it showing you now?" asked Sci-Twi.

"Right now it's telling me to ride!" said Rainbow, and she took off.

"Wait!" called Pinkie. But Rainbow ignored her.

As Rainbow raced along the road, her necklace shined even brighter and her runner rode faster. _"I don't know where I'm going, I just hope this rainbow power can help me stop that girl… and fix our time period._ Well, here goes nothing!" Rainbow accelerated. As she sped up, the power on her runner glowed even brighter. She just kept going faster until she vanished in a flash of light.

After the Crystal Prep buses left, Principal Celestia walked over to Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Sunset. "It seems we have a new Wondercolt here at Canterlot High!"

"I'm not sure how much help I could be," said Sci-Twi. "But I'd like to try. If you would all give me a chance."

"I'm sure I can count on you girls to help her feel at home?" asked Celestia.

"You sure can," said Sunset.

The seven girls then hugged.

A little while later, the bell rang.

"Have a good weekend, students!" called Celestia over the microphone.

"See you girls later!" called Sunset.

"See ya'll later!" called Applejack.

"In a while, crocodile!" said Pinkie.

The rest of the girls simply waved goodbye.

As Sunset walked home, the sky suddenly went dark.

"Oh great," said Sunset. "There wasn't a storm on the news report this morning. What's worse, I don't have an umbrella."

Two dragons then appeared in the sky.

"What the?" asked Sunset. "Cyber End Dragon and Stardust Dragon? Is there a duel going on?"

The dragons then started blasting the buildings and houses around Sunset.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Sunset as the buildings exploded. "What in the world happened?! Those are just holograms!"

"Not anymore!" said a voice.

"Who said that?!" asked Sunset. She then looked up and saw a _mysterious_ person standing on the remains of the one of destroyed buildings. "Who are you?!"

"Sunset Shimmer," said the mystery girl. "The runaway from Equestria."

Sunset gasped. "How do you know who I am?!"

The stranger then summoned Rainbow Dragon.

"Wait!" said Sunset. "That's Rainbow Dash's card!"

"You should have stayed in your own world," said the girl. "Now perish!"

Sunset closed her eyes, but before the dragon's blast hit her, Rainbow suddenly appeared and blocked the attack with her runner.

"What's this?" asked the girl.

Rainbow stopped and looked at her stolen dragon.

"Rainbow Dash," said the girl. "I don't know how you followed me back in time, but it doesn't change anything for you, or your friend! If you girls won't die by my hand, then you'll be swallowed by the hands of time!"

"What?" asked Sunset.

The stranger just laughed. She then got on her duel runner, rode off, and vanished in a flash of light.

"Hey!" called Rainbow. "Come back here!"

(A while later)

"So you're … from the future?" Sunset asked Rainbow.

"Yeah," answered Rainbow. "Pretty wild, huh?"

"Very," said Sunset. "So… who was that person?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," said Rainbow. "Anyway, you okay?"

"I'll be fine," said Sunset. "Now how in the world did those holograms destroy all those buildings?"

"They weren't holograms," said Rainbow.

"What?" asked Sunset. "Please tell me you're joking."

"I wish I was," said Rainbow. "But that girl found some way to bring those cards to life, and now she's using them to alter the future."

"What do you mean _alter_?" asked Sunset.

"I'm not sure," admitted Rainbow. "But we have to stop her before it's too late!"

"How?" asked Sunset. "She's gone."

"I guess she probably hopped back in time to she makes her big move or something," said Rainbow.

Suddenly, an earthquake occurred and the buildings began collapsing. The whole city then started deteriorating.

"Oh no! Now it's happening here too!" said Rainbow.

"How are we supposed to stop all this?!" asked Sunset.

"Quick, hop on my runner!" said Rainbow. Once Sunset got on, the two raced off. "Hang on!" Using her magic, Rainbow teleported herself and Sunset into the past.

Twilight, Sunset and the girls were walking over to the Canterlot statue.

"Sure wish you could stay longer," said Applejack.

"Me too," said Twilight. "But I have responsibilities in Equestria that I have to get back to. Its citizens need me. But now I can go through the portal whenever I need to. This isn't goodbye. It's just goodbye 'til next time. Ready?"

"Ready!" answered Spike.

"Wait!" cried Pinkie. "There's a small dueling tournament going on in town today. Sure ya can't stick around?"

Twilight sighed. "Okay, but just for a little while."

The other girls cheered.

"Oh boy," said Sunset holding her stomach. "I don't feel so good."

"What's wrong?" asked Spike.

"You okay?" asked Rarity.

"Oooh, my stomach!" said Sunset.

"I'll bet it's that meatloaf surprise you had for lunch," assumed Applejack. "I knew it didn't look right."

"I guess so," said Sunset. "If only your grandma wasn't sick today."

"I know," said Pinkie. "That other cafeteria lady didn't take her job seriously at all."

"I'm gonna go home and lay down," said Sunset. "See you girls later. Have fun at the tournament." Her face began to turn green.

"Hope you feel better!" called Fluttershy.

"Let's get going!" said Pinkie.

"Hold up!" interrupted Rainbow. "I can't."

"Why ever not?" asked Rarity.

"I gotta stay and practice with the soccer team for our upcoming game next week," said Rainbow. "Sorry."

"Darn," said Pinkie snapping her fingers.

"But who knows? Maybe we'll finish early," said Rainbow. "Until then, you all go on ahead and have fun. I'll see you guys later."

"Okay," said Pinkie. "Bye." She then grabbed Twilight and headed down town with the others.

"Check it out!" said Applejack.

Duelists were all over the place, taking pictures, dressing up, trading, and dueling.

"Now _this_ is a party," said Pinkie.

"Excuse me, gals," said AJ. "I got some trading to do."

"Oooh! Those outfits are gorgeous!" said Rarity. "I must find out where they got them!" She then rushed off.

"Guess what?" asked Fluttershy.

"What?" asked Twilight.

"I just heard that Maximillion Pegasus is coming today!" said Fluttershy.

"Who?" asked Twilight.

"He's the one that created Duel Monsters in this world," said Pinkie.

"Oh!" said Twilight. "Cool."

Just then, a helicopter flew toward the city and landed nearby.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen!" said the MC. "The moment you've been waiting for! The man behind the monsters and the magic! The creator of Duel Monsters! The one… the only… Maximillion Pegasus!"

Pegasus stepped out of the copter and grabbed a microphone. "Greetings duel fans! It's so wonderful to see you, but I'm sure not nearly as wonderful as it is for you to see me, so please enjoy my splendor!"

The crowd cheered and clapped.

Meanwhile, the mysterious girl was already there standing on top of one of the buildings. "And you enjoy your last moments, _Pegasus_."

As the clock struck 12:00pm, three dragons appeared in the sky. (Cyber End Dragon, Stardust Dragon and Rainbow Dragon)

"Wow," said Pinkie. "The artwork on those dragons makes them look real."

"I know," agreed Fluttershy.

The dragons began firing attacks at the buildings and street.

"I don't think those are holograms!" said Twilight.

The crowd screamed and ran wild, separating Fluttershy, Pinkie and Twilight in the rush.

"Twilight!" cried Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy!" called Twilight.

As the people ran, Pegasus stood near his helicopter. "It's my worst fear! I've been upstaged!"

One of the destroyed buildings began to collapse and a large chunk of rubble fell on Pegasus, crushing him.

When the dragons ceased firing, Twilight crawled out of the wreckage. "Oh my gosh! Fluttershy! Where are you?! Spike! Rar—" Twilight found her four friends and dog lying dead among the other people.

"Pinkie… Applejack… Fluttershy… Rarity… Spike…" said Twilight in disbelief. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The mystery girl cackled. "At last! My objective is complete! It may have taken a long time, but it was well worth it! Now Duel Monsters is no more!"

Tears began falling from Twilight's checks as she cried over her dead friends. Then suddenly, a portal appeared and Rainbow and Sunset jumped out. As they rode by, Rainbow grabbed Twilight's arm and they three disappeared through another portal.

(30 minutes earlier)

As the portal reopened, Twilight fell out and landed on a building, while Rainbow and Sunset landed next to her on Rainbow's runner.

"Ow," said Twilight rubbing her head. "Where am I?"

"You're safe, Twilight," said Sunset.

"Sunset? Rainbow?" asked Twilight. "The others! Are they okay?!" She then looked over the building. Everything was back to normal. "Wait was that all just a dream?"

"I'm afraid not," said Sunset.

"Okay," said Twilight. "Could somepony… I-I mean somebody please explain to me what's going on?"

"We took you back in time," said Rainbow. "To _just_ before those dragons attacked."

Twilight looked at the city clock, it was only 11:30am. "But how did you two know this was going to happen?"

"Because we're from the future," said Rainbow.

"What?!" asked Twilight. Rainbow and Sunset then explained the situation to the Princess.

"This girl," said Rainbow. "Seems like she's made it her mission to kill Pegasus."

"Why?" asked Twilight.

"We don't know yet," answered Sunset. "But if we don't stop her, then everything Pegasus created will be lost too."

"And everything that sprang _from_ Duel Monsters," continued Rainbow. "Like schools, cities, people, you name it."

"No," breathed Twilight.

"That's why we're here," said Sunset.

"If we work together, we might be able to stop this nutcase," said Rainbow. "Will ya help us?"

"Of course!" said Twilight. "Anything to help my friends save the future!"

"Awesome!" said Rainbow.

"Alright," said Sunset. "First, we better get these people out of here… and I think I know how."

The girls then ponied up and shot blasts of magic at one of the buildings. The crowd then panicked and ran off.

"Hopefully, that scared off Pegasus," said Twilight. "That way he won't be killed."

"And our futures will be saved," said Rainbow.

"I think not!" said a voice. The mystery girl showed up on her duel runner.

"Look! We already know what you're planning!" said Twilight. "And we won't let it happen!"

"So why don't you just make it easy, and go back to wherever you came from!" said Sunset.

"Where I came from is why I'm here," said the girl as she removed her helmet. "I'm Starlight Glimmer."

"Starlight?" asked Rainbow.

"I'm quite certain none of you have ever heard of me," said Starlight. "Because I don't come from any of your eras in time. I come from the future!"

"Big deal!" said Rainbow.

"We don't care about your back story!" said Sunset.

"We just care about keeping our world safe!" said Twilight.

Starlight chuckled. "No one ever cared about keeping me or _my_ friends safe. And now I can finally get my revenge. I've come to rid the world of this repulsive game you all love so much! The monsters and spells, it's caused nothing but trouble! True, you may have saved the world a few times with these cards, but it was against adversaries who were using the same cards to destroy it!"

"Keep dreaming," said Rainbow.

"You idiots!" yelled Starlight. "You should be helping me, not trying to stop me! I told you, where I come from is a doomed future!"

"No," said Rainbow. "Y-you're lying."

"Trust me," said Starlight. "I'm not. Back where I come from, everything has been destroyed. The city, my home, my family, my friends, they've all been destroyed! It was so dark and desolate, I couldn't bear to look at it any longer. But then I realized why things had ended that way, and the answer was duel monsters! And thanks to the technology of my time, I was able to travel back to stop this virus from ever spreading!"

"But don't you realize?" asked Sunset. "By destroying the cards, you'd be wiping out people too! You'll be destroying everything and everyone ever touched by the game!"

"Of course," said Starlight with a grin. "That's what I'm looking forward to the most."

"You're sick!" said Rainbow.

"The game may not be perfect!" said Twilight. "But it can't cause our future's destruction! It's just a card game!"

"Besides, the future isn't written yet!" said Sunset. "There's still time for things to change!"

Starlight scowled. "When then, I guess _nothing_ I say will convince you three. So why don't we settle this another way?"

"If you wanna duel, then bring it on!" said Rainbow.

"Fine," said Starlight. "I can't imagine a more fitting way then to destroy you girls with the very cards you all love so much." Starlight's duel runner then transformed into a hovercraft and she rose into the air.

"Let's do this!" said Rainbow. Her then necklace glowed and blue energy surged around her.

"You'll never prevail!" said Sunset. Transparent phoenix-like wings formed on her back.

"It's time to duel!" said Twilight as her pony wings appeared.

The three girls activated their duel disks and shuffled their decks.


	3. THE ULTIMATE DUEL!

**Rainbow, Sunset, Twilight LP: 4000**

 **Starlight Glimmer LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Starlight**

"I'll go first," said Starlight. "I play Pot of Greed so I can draw two cards. Next I'll activate the Field spell, Malefic World." Black electricity shot out of Starlight's duel disk and transformed the area into a star filled futuristic field.

"Nice card," said Rainbow.

"Thanks," said Starlight. "Now instead of drawing a card during my draw phase, I can select three Malefic monsters from my deck, then you three will select one. That monster will go to my hand, while the others go back into my deck. Next, I'll remove the Cyber End Dragon in my Extra Deck from the game, in order to Special Summon Malefic Cyber End Dragon in attack mode!"

"Hey," asked Twilight. "Does anyone have any info about these Malefic things?"

"It's not some _thing_ ," said Starlight. "It's a special type of deck from the future. One of the many advantages of time travel."

"Just by banishing that monster's original form, she was able to summon this _monstrosity_ ," said Sunset.

"Destroying a monster's good side just to give life to its evil incarnation?" asked Twilight. "I guess Starlight truly does only see the _dark_ side of Duel Monsters."

"Exactly," said Starlight. "Because that's all the game has ever brought! But not for much longer. Once you three are out of the way, this can all end. But for now, I place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Rainbow**

"It's a good thing we all know about each other's decks," said Rainbow. "You girls ready?"

"You bet," said Sunset.

"And I think you should start us off," said Twilight.

"You got it!" said Rainbow. "I summon Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise in defense mode! Then I'll place three cards face down and end my turn!"

 **Turn 3: Starlight**

"How pathetic," said Starlight. "If that's the best you can do, then I've already got this duel in the bag. Anyway, since it's my turn, I can activate the effect of Malefic World! Now I can choose three Malefic monsters, and you three get to choose which one will go to my hand!"

"Okay girls," said Twilight. "We must choose _wisely_."

"I know," said Rainbow. "You choose, Sunset."

"Okay," said Sunset.

" _Fools,"_ thought Starlight. _"Little do they know, I have three copies of each monster in my deck."_

"Well, here goes," said Sunset. "I pick… the one of the left."

"Thank you," said Starlight. "You chose Malefic Rainbow Dragon!"

"Crap!" said Sunset.

"But before I can summon it, I have to activate the continuous spell card, Malefic Wall!" said Starlight. "You see, normally I can only control one Malefic monster at a time, but with this out, I can summon as many as I want!"

" _Fantastic,"_ said Twilight.

"Next, I'll banish one of Rainbow's dragons," said Starlight. "In order to summon my Malefic Rainbow Dragon!"

Rainbow growled. "That's _my_ card!"

"Not anymore," said Starlight. "I need it to destroy Pegasus. But for now, I'll use it to destroy you three! Malefic Cyber End Dragon, attack her little turtle!"

"Not a chance!" said Rainbow. "I activate Security Orb, which switches your monster to defense mode!"

"So what?" asked Starlight. "I activate the trap, Dragon's Rage! Now whenever one of my dragon monsters attacks, if it's ATK is greater than your monster's DEF power, then you'll receive piercing damage! Malefic Rainbow Dragon attack, spectral surge!"

"Aggghhhh!" cried Rainbow as he was blown back.

"Rainbow!" cried Sunset.

"You okay?!" asked Twilight.

 **Rainbow, Sunset, Twilight LP: 2000**

 **Starlight Glimmer LP: 4000**

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Rainbow.

"Well, you won't be when you lose," said Starlight. "You see, in a Malefic duel, when you lose, you die!"

"Say what?!" asked Sunset and Twilight.

Rainbow then stood up. "I activate another trap, Powerful Rebirth! This lets me special my Emerald Tortoise back to the field. After that, he gains 100 ATK and DEF points, and his level increases by 1!" (Emerald Tortoise: 600 – 700; Level 3 – 4) "Sorry about losing all those points, girls."

"Don't be," said Sunset.

"You kept us in the duel," said Twilight. "We would have been dead without you."

Rainbow smiled. "Thanks, and I promise I'll keep playing my hardest."

"Against a deck filled with the best cards throughout all of time, that's all we can do," said Twilight.

"Yeah, keep telling yourselves that," said Starlight. "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 4: Sunset**

"Alright, it's my turn!" said Sunset. "Hey Rainbow? Is it okay if I use your Tortoise?"

"Sure," answered Rainbow. "Why do ya think I brought him back?"

"Thanks," said Sunset. "I summon Rose the Warrior of Revenge in attack mode! Then I'll tune her together with Rainbow's Tortoise in order to Synchro summon, Stardust Dragon!"

"I don't think so," said Starlight. "I activate my counter trap, Black Horn of Heaven!"

"What?!" asked Sunset.

"Whenever you special summon a monster, this card negates it's summon and destroys it!" explained Starlight.

"Shit!" said Sunset. "You'll pay for that! I play Graceful Charity, which lets me draw three cards, as long as I discard two! Perfect, I'll discard The Calculator and Broww Huntsman of the Dark World, which then activates my Huntsman's effect, letting me draw one more card!"

"You'll need it," said Starlight.

"Now I'll remove my Calculator and my Huntsman from play!" said Sunset. "So I can special summon Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning!"

"Not bad, but not good enough," said Starlight. "I mean what could that puny soldier do against my Malefic Rainbow Dragon?"

"This!" said Sunset. "I play Block Attack, to switch your dragon into defense mode!"

"What?" asked Starlight.

"There's one more thing so should know," said Sunset. "If my soldier destroys a monster in battle, he can attack a second time!"

"Oh no!" said Starlight.

"Black Luster Soldier, destroy her two dragons!" ordered Sunset. Both dragons were destroyed.

"Oh yeah?" asked Starlight. "I activate Malefic Tune! Since a Malefic monster was destroyed, I can draw two cards."

"Fine," said Sunset. "I'll place three cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 5: Starlight**

"It's my turn," said Starlight. "Time for you three to choose again." (Starlight chose three Malefic Truth Dragons)

"Why don't you choose this time, Twilight?" asked Rainbow.

"Okay," said Twilight.

"I choose… the middle one!" said Twilight.

"Excellent!" said Starlight. "This card will win me the duel."

"Damn," said Twilight quickly.

"Soon the world will be free from this Duel Monster's plague!" said Starlight. "But first, I'll activate Malefic Selector. You see, by removing the two Malefic monsters in my Graveyard from play, (Malefic Rainbow Dragon and Malefic Cyber End Dragon) I can add two more Malefic monsters from my deck to my hand!"

"Great," said Rainbow.

"Yes it is, well for me anyway," said Starlight. "Now I summon the tuner monster, Malefic Parallel Gear!"

"Tuner?" asked Sunset.

"That's right, Sunset," said Starlight. "You're not the only one who can Synchro summon. My gear's special ability allows him to tune with a Malefic monster that's in my hand!"

"You gotta be kidding me!" said Rainbow.

"Afraid not," said Starlight. "Now I tune my Parallel Gear with the Malefic Stardust Dragon I've got in my hand, to Synchro summon Malefic Paradox Dragon!"

"Oh boy," Twilight.

"Next I'll activate my dragon's effect!" said Starlight. "Since Malefic Paradox Dragon was Synchro summoned, I can special summon a Synchro monster from either player's graveyard! So I think I'll special summon your Stardust Dragon, Sunset!" The dragon was summoned into Starlight's field.

"Two dragons again?" asked Sunset.

"Correct," said Starlight. "Luckily for you three, all non-Malefic monsters can't attack. But I can still use your dragon's effect to protect my cards."

"Damn her," said Sunset.

"I would say good game, but let's not kid ourselves," said Starlight. "Malefic Paradox Dragon, destroy that Luster Soldier!"

"I don't think so!" said Sunset. "I activate Waboku, which reduces all the damage to zero!"

"Alright!" said Twilight.

"Way to play!" said Rainbow.

"Whatever," said Starlight. "Nothing you three do can stop me. I place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 6: Twilight**

"Then, I'm up!" said Twilight.

"And because you are, I can activate a trap!" interrupted Starlight. "Malefic Claw Stream! Since I control a Malefic monster, I can destroy one monster on the field. I choose your Black Luster Soldier!" Black Luster Soldier was destroyed.

"You'll have to do better than that!" said Sunset. "Because I activate Call of the Haunted, to be my soldier back!"

Starlight scowled. "Whatever, just get your turn over with."

"You got it!" said Twilight. "I summon Temperance of Prophecy in attack mode! Then I'll play, Spellbook of Wisdom! So for the rest of the turn, my Temperance won't be affected by any of your traps! But the best part is, now I can send my Temperance to the graveyard and special summon _any_ Spellcaster from my deck. Come forth, World of Prophecy!"

"Like I didn't see that coming," said Starlight.

"Now I activate, Snatch Steal!" continued Twilight. "This lets me take control of one of your monsters!"

"I activate Malefic Force!" called Starlight. "And by equipping this card to my Paradox Dragon, it can't be affected by _any_ of your spells! Nice try."

"Who said I wanted your Paradox Dragon?" asked Twilight.

"What?" asked Starlight.

"I'm taking back Sunset's Stardust Dragon!" said Twilight.

"Thanks a lot, Twilight!" said Sunset.

The Princess nodded.

"So what?" asked Starlight. "All of your monsters still plain in comparison to my dragon!"

"Not once I play this," said Twilight. "I activate Riryoku, to cut the ATK points of Sunset's Black Luster Soldier in half. Then I can add the remaining amount to my World of Prophecy!" (Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning: 3000 – 1500) (World of Prophecy: 2900 – 4400)

"Oh no!" said Starlight.

"Now your monster's the one who's outmatched!" said Starlight. "World of Prophecy, attack her Malefic Paradox Dragon!"

 **Rainbow, Sunset, Twilight LP: 2000**

 **Starlight Glimmer LP: 3600**

"Thank you for that," said Starlight.

"Huh?" asked Twilight.

"Since a Malefic monster has been destroyed, all I have to do is pay half my life points and I can special summon this monster!" said Starlight as she held up a card. "Behold! My most devastating creature! Malefic Truth Dragon!"

 **Rainbow, Sunset, Twilight LP: 2000**

 **Starlight Glimmer LP: 1800**

Starlight laughed as a giant golden dragon appeared on her field. She then jumped on its head.

"Dang!" said Rainbow. "That's the biggest monster I've ever seen!"

"Now what?" asked Sunset.

"Hope you're proud of yourself, Twilight!" said Starlight. "I couldn't have summoned this creature without you."

Twilight growled. "I place two cards face down, and that's all." (Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning: 1500 – 3000) (World of Prophecy: 4400 – 2900) Twilight then looked at the clock. _"Pegasus will be soon. We have to hurry."_

In the distance, Pegasus's helicopter was approaching the city.

"Mr. Pegasus, sir!" said the pilot. "You may want to hold on, looks like a storm ahead."

* * *

Back in the future, the whole city was still crumbling away. Sunset, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity, Sci-Twi, Applejack and the rest of the people just sat there watching the city fall apart.

"The city's almost gone," said Fluttershy.

"No!" cried Rarity.

"You okay?!" asked Pinkie.

"No I'm not!" said Rarity. "The spa! The salon! The shoe store! They'll all destroyed! Whhhhhhhhy?!"

Applejack slapped her head. "Please hurry, Rainbow."

"We know you can do it, Rainbow," said Sci-Twi.

* * *

 **Turn 7: Starlight**

"It's my turn!" said Starlight. "Oh! In case you've forgotten, I gain 1000 life points thanks to your Snatch Steal, Princess."

 **Rainbow, Sunset, Twilight LP: 2000**

 **Starlight Glimmer LP: 2800**

"Damn," said Twilight.

"This time, I won't use Malefic World's effect!' said Starlight.

"Is that good or bad?" asked Rainbow.

"I don't know," admitted Sunset.

"I play Card of Demise, so I can draw three cards!" said Starlight. "Now I'll remove two monsters from my deck, (Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Red-Eyes B. Dragon) and summon forth their dark counterparts! Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon! And just so you know, if my Malefic Truth Dragon destroys one of your monsters in battle, then all of your other monsters immediately go to the graveyard!"

"Oh no!" said Sunset.

"And don't think I've forgotten about Stardust Dragon," said Starlight. "His effect won't save you this time, Malefic Truth Dragon, attack Stardust Dragon and end this duel!"

"I activate my trap, Inspiration!" said Twilight. "This card increases the ATK points of Stardust Dragon by 700!" (Stardust Dragon: 2500 – 3200)

"It's still not strong enough!" said Starlight. "And once it goes, so do the rest of your monsters!" After Stardust was destroyed, World of Prophecy and Black Luster Soldier went to the graveyard as well. The girls were blown backwards as their life points went down.

 **Rainbow, Sunset, Twilight LP: 200**

 **Starlight Glimmer LP: 2800**

"That's right! Lie down and accept your fate!" yelled Starlight. "Now time to put you all out of your misery, Malefic Blue-Eyes, destroy them!"

"I don't think so!" said Rainbow. "I activate Counter Gate! Whenever you attack us directly, I can block the attack and then draw a card! If it's a monster, I can summon it!" Rainbow got Gem Flash Energy. "Darn."

"Did you forget about my other dragon?!" asked Starlight. "Here, let me refresh your memory! Malefic Red-Eyes, attack!"

"Two traps are better than one," said Twilight. "I activate another Counter Gate!"

"What?!" asked Starlight.

"Alright, we're saved!" said Sunset.

"Now _I_ get to draw a card!" said Twilight. "And if it happens to be a monster I can summon it. _Spiral Magician of Prophecy. She'll come in handy later._ I choose… not to summon my monster!"

"Bad choice," said Starlight. "You should have summoned it."

"Why?" asked Twilight.

"Because I still have one more card," answered Starlight. "The quick-play spell card Malefic Divide! This lets me special summon one Malefic monster from my Graveyard until the end of the turn! I choose Malefic Stardust Dragon!"

"Oh no!" said Twilight.

"I told you three not to interfere! And now you'll pay the ultimate price!" said Starlight. "Malefic Stardust Dragon, unleash your fury! Finally, Duel Monsters shall perish! And buried deep beneath the ashes will be you girls and all the stupid cards you all love so much!"

"No," said Rainbow in disbelief. "I-I failed my friends, and our future." Rainbow then began to tear up. "It's all over."

"Not yet, it isn't!" said Sunset. "By discarding Kuriboh from my hand, I can reduce all your damage to zero!"

"Noooooooo!" yelled Starlight. "I was so close! You'll pay _dearly_ for that little stunt, Sunset!"

"I don't think so," said Sunset. "Since your turn is over, Malefic Stardust is now removed from play."

"Big deal!" said Starlight. "No matter what happens, you three _will_ lose next turn!"

"Rainbow," said Sunset.

"Yeah?" asked Rainbow.

"It's up to you now," said Sunset. "But no matter what happens, we've got your back."

"Absolutely," added Twilight. "Just like how you were always there for us in the past."

Rainbow smiled. "Thanks guys, you're the best friends a girl could ever have. Now let's do this! For all our friends, families, _and_ our future."

Twilight and Sunset nodded.

 **Turn 8: Rainbow**

"It's my turn!" said Rainbow. "First, I'll set two cards face down. Then I activate Emergency Provisions! By sending these two cards to the graveyard, we gain 2000 life points!"

 **Rainbow, Sunset, Twilight LP: 2200**

 **Starlight Glimmer LP: 2800**

"Do whatever you want," said Starlight. "Your defeat is unavoidable!"

"That's what you think," said Rainbow. "I activate Lullaby of Obedience! This card lets me pay 2000 life points, and then call the name of one monster. If that monster is in your deck, I can special summon it to my side of the field, ignoring all of its summoning conditions.

 **Rainbow, Sunset, Twilight LP: 200**

 **Starlight Glimmer LP: 2800**

I think I'll go ahead and finally take back my other Rainbow Dragon!" The dragon was special summoned onto Rainbow's field. "Welcome back old pal." The dragon growled in response.

Starlight started laughing.

"I missed the joke," said Rainbow.

"I think you've made a slight miscalculation," said Starlight. "True you dragon is stronger than my Blue-Eyes and Red-Eyes, but it's nowhere near stronger enough to reduce me to zero!"

"Say that to my trap!" countered Sunset. "I activate Spiral Spirit Force! Now by sending one monster with 3000 or more ATK points from my deck to the graveyard, I can double the ATK power of a monster on the field! I'll my Supremacy Sun to the grave, and double the ATK points of Rainbow's dragon!" (Rainbow Dragon: 4000 – 8000)

"I also activate an effect!" said Twilight. "The card I drew with Counter Gate was Spiral Magician of Prophecy! Now by discarding her from my hand, I can select a monster on the field and double its ATK power once again! (Rainbow Dragon: 8000 – 12000)

"12000 ATK points?!" cried Starlight. "Impossible!"

"Oh it's quite possible, Starlight," said Sunset. "This is what happens when you mess with the most power magic of all!"

"That's right," said Twilight. "The shining force of friendship will always over the darkness!"

"Got that right!" said Rainbow. "Now Rainbow Dragon, take her down! No matter how dark the night is, the sun will always rise again!"

Every color of the spectrum glowed and glittered through Rainbow's dragon as it fired its attack.

"Go, ultimate rainbow wave!" said the three girls in unison.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" cried Starlight as her Truth Dragon was destroyed.

 **Rainbow, Sunset, Twilight LP: 200**

 **Starlight Glimmer LP: 0**

As the holograms disappeared, Starlight Glimmer vanished from history. Rainbow then walked over and grabbed her other dragon card.

As Pegasus's helicopter landed, Twilight, Rainbow and Sunset gathered on the rooftop of a building overlooking the tournament.

"Well, guess our work here is done," said Rainbow.

"Looks that way," said Twilight. "By the way, Rainbow, where did you hear that line?"

"Which one?" asked Rainbow.

"No matter how dark the night is, the sun will always rise again," answered Twilight.

"Yeah, It was very poetic," said Sunset.

"I heard it in English class," said Rainbow.

"Well," said Twilight. "Seems you do pay attention in class."

" _Sometimes_ ," said Sunset.

Rainbow rolled her eyes.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," said Sunset. "See you girls in the future… If you know what I mean."

"We got it," said Rainbow.

After a quick hug, Twilight traveled to the Canterlot statue and went back to Equestria. Sunset and Rainbow used their magic to teleport back to their own timelines.

* * *

As Rainbow rode out the time portal, she stopped and looked at the city. "Phew, I'm glad that's over. It's a good thing we found these crystals at camp, I probably never would have been able to stop that Starlight girl without this new power. I don't know if she was right or wrong about the future, but _I_ know that it isn't set in stone just yet." Rainbow then saw her friends running toward her. _"As long as I've got my pals, I know we'll make the future a bright one."_

After telling her friends all about her adventure, the girls spent the rest of the day celebrating and dueling. Later that night, Rainbow rode home. _I am so lucky to have such great friends. I remember the day we all met at the Freshman Fair. We all got together because we all liked dueling. Then came Twilight and Sunset. I am so glad I got into this game."_

The End


End file.
